Bleeding Rose
by mustachepanda
Summary: With a hard past trailing behind her, Rin is sent to Alice Academy in Japan.On her first day she immediately enrages one who never should be angered, Natsume. As time continues, and their fights become a little bit complicated, Rin's past starts to catch up with her. With a secret nobody knows about and an Alice that has never been seen before, life is getting interesting. R&R!


Okay so hey. I had one story called "Summer Love?" before this one but really couldn't write anymore because I lost the thing I wrote it on and was to lazy to re-write all of it so I am making this one.

Be nice! R&R! be nice J I love you, you little chickens J 3

I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice characters! Only Rin and some others I may invent in the future. OH and I also own her outfit.

NatsumeXOC

"Class we will be having a new student today!" squealed Narumi-sensei as he twirled into the loud and rambunctious room of second year high schoolers.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Is it a girl or a guy?" asked a girl who had bubblegum pink hair tied into a fishtail side-do.

"What their Alice?" asked a short girl with long blue hair.

"Oh God I hope it's a hot guy!" said a girl with seaweed colored hair. She was instantly surrounded by an aura of flower and her mind filled with ideas of when this "guy" may look like.

"Sorry Sumire-chan. It appears that it is a girl," said a boy with big brown eyes. He was talking to the girl with green hair whose name was now identified to be as Sumire.

"DAMMIT!" Sumire cried as she went from a happy and enthusiastic aura to one sadness and disappointment, "Koko! Why the hell did you have to ruin my imagination of him?"

"Sorry. I still don't have full control of my powers." Koko said as he held his hands up in defense.

"We are in our second year of HIGH SCHOOL! You should have at least some control," Complained Sumire, as she placed a newly manicured hand onto her hip.

"It's not like you have complete power over yours either!" exclaimed Koko as he tried to defend himself, "The only one with practically complete control would be Natsume and he only sleeps most of the time!"

"Idiots. I can hear you." said a bored looking Natsume as he walked into the classroom.

"How? You just walked in?" Sumire said obviously confused and oblivious to the level of her and Koko's fights volume.

"Well when you try to make it audible for everyone in the whole damn school to hear your arguments it's not that difficult." Retorted Natsume, "Why don't you and your boyfriend go fight outside? That way maybe people have a chance of keeping their eardrums from exploding." Natsume continued as he went and sat down at his bench in the back of the room. Once seated he pulled out his manga and propped his feet on top of the desk. Then he covered his face with the book. (N/A I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL THEM COMICS! PISSES ME OFF!)

Both Koko and Sumire turned red at the sound of them being called out as a couple. It was obvious that they liked each other but they were both to shy and stupid to admit to their own feelings.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

They both screamed at the same time.

They turned and looked at each other and then screamed, "Don't copy me you jackass!"

Both of their eyes went wide with this and Sumire said, "What the hell?"

"A-alright, that is—that is quite enough." said a scared looking Narumi-sensei from the front of the room.

"Now would you two please take your seats? The transfer is probably getting impatience because of you two making her wait so long."

Both of the two tomato faced students jumped into their seats and slumped down with embarrassment weighing on their shoulders.

"Okay then….." Narumi-sensei said as he scratched the back of his head in bewilderment at the two children's actions.

'Seriously, they are in our second year of high school and these two act so childish.' thought sensei.

"Oh well, so anyways. As I was saying, we have a new student joining us today and just as Koko-chan said it is a girl."

A lot of the guys had their eyes immediately turn toward the door in anticipation at the sound of this. I mean come on. Second year of high school? These guys were horny assholes just praying that it was a pretty girl that would be willing to get laid. (N/A I am not saying this in general some of my best guy friends are in their second years and they are so innocent it's laughable. But it's just a story sooo… yeah)

"Okay then, may I introduce her now?" asked Narumi.

Everyone nodded their heads excitedly.

The last transfer into the school had been Mikan-chan and they had been praying for some new people. Not that they didn't love her but it's just that they wanted new people to.

"Please come in now dear!" Narumi said while facing the door.

The door slid open and in walled a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair that want let down all the way to her waist. She was wearing her uniform, which all but outlined her obvious curves, a little different. She skirt, instead of having the regular red checker pattern, had a silver chain that went from one hip to the other and a longer black one that was hanging a little bit below it. Instead of shoes, (N/A I don't know what type of shoes they are wearing because the socks are the same color.) like the ones everyone else was wearing, she had replaced them with black combat boots what had their laces done a little short so she could fold them over. There were little silver, black and red studs spotted along the inside of the shoes that were hanging out. Her shirt was where the real difference was seen though. She had totally taken away the white thing that you put over your shoulders and had let her shirt underneath have a button undone and a tie like the guys around her neck. (N/A just pretends they are button ups for now and if you want to see what I did with the uniform go on Google and search gakuen Alice uniforms in images) The tie was black with one silver sliver of silver streaking across it and then a red bleeding rose centered in the middle.

As for jewelry, she had on this choker necklace that was a thick black piece of elastic with a tear drop in the middle. She had four Alice restraints in her ears also. One was in the crevice of her right ear and was a red ruby stud. Another was on her lobe and was a black rose with speckles of red ink that made it look like a black rose splattered with blood. The other two were connected in the left ear by a black rod that curled through the holes in her ears. The rod was entwined with silver thorns and had a red rose on red end.

She had little to no makeup on her face, which was flawless. Not counting the silver rose that was next to the point of her eye. All that she was wearing was silver eye shadow and black eye liner that made the tattoo restraint really pop and made her eyes look smoky and mischievous.

Her appearance really gave off an air of mystery.

She obviously noticed all of the curious stares. A lot filled with lust, from the boys, because of her curvy and slim body. And then the others filled with envy and jealousy, from the girls, for noticing all of the guys staring.

"Would you please give your name, age and Alice?" asked Narumi-sensei with a happy expression on his face.

Her smirk disappeared and she turned her attention toward the room again. She scanned the room before staring to make her introduction.

"Rin Miyuki. 16 years old. Piss me off and you'll find out." With that she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the chalkboard with her right legged propped up on the wall.

Everyone was dazed at her introduction and some were staring at her with expressions of dislike, lust, envy, admiration and the look of friendliness.

"Oh okay then. Any questions?"

A girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders raised her hand.

"Yes Luna?"

The girl named Luna looked at Rin up and down before speaking.

"Where are you from?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?" Rin said with no emotion.

"You do not have to be so bitchy about it. I was just trying to be nice you know." Said a shocked Luna who had stood up with a hair on her hip and one in the air gesturing and obvious 'What the Fuck' kind of look.

"Whatever." Rin replied and rolled her eyes. She could she instantly just what his girl was once she had stood up. The way her skirt was to short, shirt to tight, almost all the buttons over her shirt undone to show her fake cleavage, and not to mention her high heels and fishnet tights to tie it all off.

Slut.

That may have been the first word to cross her mind at the moment.

"Anyone else?" asked Sensei.

A boy with a brown haired buzz cut whose eyes were closed hand shot up.

'Energetic one aren't you?' thought Rin.

"Yes Mochu?" Narumi said as he called on the boy identified as Mochu.

"Yeah. Why won't you tell us you're Alice?" he asked.

"Because it is none of your business now is it?" Rin said as she looked straight at the boy's eyes.

He was mesmerized by their color.

Her eyes were this mix of silver and white. Kind of like the color of falling snow clouds, but lighter and way more gorgeous.

"Okay I think that's enough questions for now." Sensei said with a clap of his hands signaling the ending of question asking, "Rin-Chan would you please go sit in the back next to Natsume?"

Rin nodded and stood there waiting for this Natsume person to raise his hand or for the teacher to ask for him to do so.

When nothing happened she looked over at Narumi to see him at his desk grading papers.

"Yo, dumbass." She said with a few strides over toward the airhead teacher, "You know it is a little hard to find your seat when your, you know, new. So would you be a dear and ask this Natsume person to raise his damn and or point me to my seat. I am getting bored of standing up here."

Narumi finally realized his mishap and slapped his cheeks with both hands and said, "Natsume-kun. Raise your hand so our new flower can take her seat."

Rin turned back to look for a hand. But upon seeing none she looked at the faces of others who were looking toward the back of the class. Sighing she looked at the guy they were staring at.

He had his feet propped onto the desk and a volume of a manga she couldn't see covering his face.

With a sign she went to the middle of the front of the room and crossed her arms and leaned her weight onto her left hip.

"Since someone is obviously too lazy to raise a damn hand I am going to presume that the ass hole with his feat on the desk and the book covering his face is the bastard who acts like he is 'the king of the world' or is sleeping."

Everyone turned their attention fully on her with different expressions on their faces.

Some had looks of admiration from her probably nailing the description of his personality flat on the head. Others, girls mostly, looked at her with eyes practically screaming 'HOW DARE YOU' and other shit that meant they thought she was a bitch. There were also looks of amusement and shock to add to the others.

She took one more look at the boy lounging in the back and noticed something that made her smirk.

"Oh well whatever. I don't give a shit at the moment." and with that she went over to the door. She opened it and turned to look over her shoulder at the students with quizzical looks on their faces, "I am tired and don't give a fuck about some guy who thinks he's so badass and won't give a second glance to someone he doesn't know."

"Wait Rin-cha-"Narumi started but was cut off.

"First, sensei, do not call me Rin-chan. And second, you were going to ask me where I am going. I am going to go find a place to hang out and then go look around for... someone I have to see."

She stepped fully out of the room and before the door was fully closed she poked her head in and said, "Oh yea and Mr. Asshole, I hope that the girl next to yours ass is really that interesting seeing how you have been pretending to be asleep but actually just staring at her panties."

Before she could close the door she caught a glimpse of a flash of black hair and laughed evilly as a fireball was sent flying at the door.

Rin skipped down the hallway and jumped out of the window open around the corner.

She found a little clearing with a Sakura tree and climbed up a few branches. She perched herself on one and stretched like a cat before leaning her back on the trunk and yawning. She placed one leg on top of the branch and let the other one dangle over.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' She thought before dozing off.

Little did she know that there was a pair of ruby red eyes staring at her from the edge of the clearing thinking the same thing.


End file.
